The Nephilim of Minnesota
by DaughterofViolanceandAthena
Summary: So yup it's been redone and is getting republished.


December 2007

Nobody's pov

It was almost night in the Minnesota Shadowhunter Institute and seven year Old Cara sat on the long read velvet couch in the library reading her copy of the Shadowhunters Codex memorizing the Parabatai pledge. Her best friend, and hopefully her future Parabatai, Samantha sat across from her reading a book about banishing demons back to there dimension. It was peaceful except every now qnd then a crackle coming from the fire . Outside thousands of delicate white flakes fell she was upset that it was such a beautiful peaceful night that Jonathan Morgenstern to be alive everytime she was in New York with Samantha and her parents she and Samantha would play with Max because he was more their age then Isabelle or Jace. But now he was dead. She marked the page and grabed a sharpie off the glass coffe table, rolled up her sleeve, and wrote the words 'Whither thou goest, I will go; Where thou diest, I will die, and there will i be buried: The Angel do so to me, and more also, If aught but death part thee and me.' The black ink spread across her wrist then the beautiful French doors burst open and she screamed it was her parents, but there eyes where black.

"RUN!" was all Cara could say as she and Samantha could do was run for the sliding door that lead to the balcany where a telescope was placed and they bolted down five flights of stairs her turned parents followed, but stopped at the telescope and when they were both in their slippers and fuzzy pj's in the freezing cold Cara looked up and saw her parents she rolled back down her sleeve and let Samantha pull her away as the door opened one last time and saw him Sebastian himself.

Time Skip

They stopped running when the reached a park in Minnetonka and entered a plastic cave they where cold, hungry, and exhausted. Thats when Cara broke down the tears poured out of her like a waterfall they needed to find a Warlock or Werewolf, a Vampire or another Shadowhunter and get to another Institute or Idris. When morning came around Cara and Samantha set out they both knew that a Werewolf pack was around and they were right only a mile of walking and they found it. They weren't all that welcoming. "Nephilim, we do not like for you to be walking around this is our territory not yours." said what they asumed the pack leader a tall guy with light brown hair and extremly tall and buff.

"We aren't here because of the Jonathan Morgenstern turned her parents when he attacked please we've been out here practically all night." Samantha said looking up and gaurding her friend.

"Fine, lead them to the portal make sure the Clave knows we are sending their kind." The pack leader said to another Werewolf, "and don't ever bother coming back here."

"Yes sir."

In only one hour they were standing in Idris with a lot of people surrounding them, and finally they were in someone's manor in clean pj's dry and snuggled up under a mountain of blankets on the couch, but that was then and this is now.l

July 2014

Cara Ann Blackrose was pissed as she swept the floor in the kitchen on the fifth floor of the Minnesota Institute, no matter how loud her favorite song, Gives You Hell by All American Rejects, was playing she still angirly swept the floor. Today Samantha and Cara's trainer was hosting a conclave meeting which involved a cetain golden haired, witty, asshat. Now she truly didn't mind sarcasm it was asshat's that she hated, but then again Isabelle and Clary were going to be there which she didn't mind they actually got along, but Samantha liked to hang with Jace Herondale. She turned back to the speaker that held her gold Samsung Galaxy 4 and turned it even farther up to the point she didn't rellize that Samantha had come in til she was shouting in her ear.

"WHAT?!"

"Turn it down."

"Fine." And so Cara turned it down and sighed a relief of happiness she was done. She crossed that off her list now al she had to do was set up little snacks and drinks around their seven foot long meeting table that pccupied a good portion of their huge library. Cara opened the roor to the huge black fridge and grabbed what she needed (a veggie platter, mango slices, Starbucks iced coffee, and a jug of Simply lemonade), she then , in one trip no less, took everything and went up to the nineth floor where the library was at the end of the corridor and dumped everything on the newly polished mahgony table and started setting up. After what seemed like forever Cara had finished it right as the portal opened almost scaring the living hell out of her and being polite (even though she usually isn't) said hi and pointed where everyone's seats were except for Jace she gave him her 'death glare' and left her blade Castiel hitting her leg that was covered in a handkerchief style skirt which went fown to her ankles and for a top a black sweater that hung off her shoulders showing the straps of her tank top, and for shoes what better then heels 4" to be exact and her curly black/brown hair back in a fish bone braid that bounced off her back everytime she walked. When Cara reached the door of the library she promptly threw it open and slammed it shut behind her. Now off to find Samantha, Cara thought as she reached the elevator then started to go on her mission of finding her beloved parabatai.

Cara did find her only minutes later sitting on her bed, Samantha's bedroom was cleaner then Cara's from floor to ceiling windows that showed the noisy city of Minneapolis. Unlike Cara's room Samantha had dressers which were practically overflowing Samantha also only had two bookshelves and Cara had four. Anyway Samantha was reading The Fault in Our Stars which still made Cara cry no matter how many times she read it.

"Wanna go to Starbucks?" Cara questioned Samantha almost immediantly which made Sammantha look up.

"What?"

" Sammy, do you want to go to Starbucks?"

"Sure." So Samantha closed the book and grabbed her wallet and they both went to the elevator and went to the first floor and went outside and started walking down the sidewalk going to the next Starbucks they could see.

**I know I had already published this story, but I'm doing it again because I didn't really lime the first one.**


End file.
